kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tani
"Forest Princess" Tani (originally from Ni no Kuni II) is an Avalaran plantbender girl and vice-captain of the Cloudcoil Pirates, who are part of the Sky God Pirates. Her father and captain is Batu. Nextgen Series Tani and her crew were recruited by young King Evan to help form his new kingdom of Evermore. She was one of Evan's closest companions, and she claims that he once proposed to her. Just as their kingdom was prospering, tragedy befell as their land was ravaged by the Sky God Pirates and their king captured. Batu proposed that they join the Sky Gods with the hopes of rescuing Evan, and Tani begrudgingly agrees. Evermore was uplifted into the Free Kingdom, wherein the Cloudcoil Pirates became its guardians. In Sector LN, Tani ambushes Hannah and Barbara in the Forest of Niall, believing they are with the Totally Spies she had been fighting with. They are confirmed to be KND operatives, and they aid Tani in saving the forest. The battle is nearly lost before the remaining LN operatives arrive to save them. Hannah uses magic to look into Tani's past, learning that she is working for the Sky Gods to save Evan. Tani is determined to save him, even if it means killing Skaios. In Warriors of Sky, Tani comes to her father's aid when he is attacked by Mason and Sheila. Tani is forcefully kicked by the latter before she realizes she is the legendary Sunny Fist. After expressing admiration for Sheila, Tani asks her to take part in a plan: they fight in the arena and Sheila lets Tani win, with the hopes she will have a turn at being Captain. Sheila agrees, so they head to the Orchid Stadium to fight, first making a bet with Kokichi that if Tani wins, she gets control of Goldpaw, wagering it against command of Evermore. Both give it their all (with Sheila holding back at first), but when the Will of Rebellion awakens in Sheila, the Faunus goes Fury Mode and defeats Tani with a powerful attack. This causes Tani to lose Evermore to Kokichi, in which he banishes the Cloudcoil Pirates from the territory. Tani is angry at Sheila as she is taken to the Sunny Day to be treated by Haruka. That night, they examine a Leafbook recording of Skaios having a breakdown, which results in everyone he had affected losing the Will of Rebellion. An impatient Tani wants to use this opportunity to rescue Evan: first thing tomorrow, they and some fighters from Evermore would break into the Santa Hylia and rescue Evan. Personality Tani speaks in a British accent and with a confident aura. She is a high admirer of Sheila Frantic of the Earth KND, for she has a reputation in the pirate community. She gets fangirly over the mention of Sheila, and she was extremely honored to have been kicked by the Sunny Fist. She is very loyal to her leader, King Evan, and is determined to save him, even if it means working with those who kidnapped him. Abilities Tani is a plantbender of great skill, and she can tame strong animals like forest gorillas. She wields a bow-and-arrow and can imbue Haki into her arrows. She can also fire multiple arrows in one shot. Tani is a great jumper and is fairly nimble and durable. Her Power Level is at least 3,040. Stories She's Appeared *Little King Evan *Sector LN *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Trivia *Tani is Gamewizard's favorite Ni no Kuni character solely because she resembles Sheila, and he ships her with Evan, whom is a Faunus, making them an inverse Mason/Sheila of sorts. Category:Playstation Characters Category:Females Category:Plantbenders Category:Sky God Pirates Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Haki Users Category:Marksmen Category:Avalarans